mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Suzanne Vega
| birth_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | origin = New York City, New York, U.S. | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1982–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = }} Suzanne Nadine Vega (born July 11, 1959) is an American singer-songwriter and record producer, best known for her eclectic folk-inspired music.Allmusic biography: Suzanne VegaBBC Four: Richard Thompson, Suzanne Vega, Loudon Wainwright Two of Vega's songs (both from her second studio album Solitude Standing, 1987) reached the Top 10 of various international chart listings: "Luka" and "Tom's Diner". The latter was originally an a cappella version on Vega's album, which was then remade in 1990 as a dance track produced by the British dance production team DNA, and was the song used as a test during the creation of the MP3 format.Sveriges Television, Hitlåtens historia: Tom's Diner – Suzanne Vega. Aired 6 February 2010. http://svt.se/2.122596/hitlatens_historia?lid=puff_1877273&lpos=lasMer Vega has released nine studio albums to date, the latest of which is Lover, Beloved: Songs from an Evening with Carson McCullers, released in 2016. Early life Suzanne Nadine Peck was born July 11, 1959, in Santa Monica, California. Her mother, Pat Vega (née Schumacher), is a computer systems analyst of German-Swedish heritage. Her father, Richard Peck, is of Scottish-English-Irish origin. They divorced soon after her birth. | accessdate =April 30, 2010}} Her stepfather, Edgardo Vega Yunqué, also known as Ed Vega, was a writer and teacher from Puerto Rico.http://www.suzannevega.com/about/1987/creem.htm When Vega was two and a half, her family moved to New York City. She grew up in Spanish Harlem and the Upper West Side. She was not aware of having a different biological father until she was nine years old. They met for the first time in her late 20s and remain in contact. She attended the High School of Performing Arts where she studied modern dance and graduated in 1977. Career 1980s While majoring in English literature at Barnard College, she performed in small venues in Greenwich Village, where she was a regular contributor to Jack Hardy's Monday night songwriters' group at the Cornelia Street Cafe and had some of her first songs published on Fast Folk anthology albums.Fricke, David. Suzanne Vega Album Review, Rolling Stone, July 4, 1985. Accessed June 5, 2009. In 1984, she received a major label recording contract, making her one of the first Fast Folk artists to break out on a major label. Vega's self-titled debut album was released in 1985 and was well received by critics in the U.S.; it reached platinum status in the United Kingdom. Produced by Lenny Kaye and Steve Addabbo, the songs feature Vega's acoustic guitar in straightforward arrangements. A video was released for the album's song "Marlene on the Wall", which went into MTV and VH1's rotations. During this period Vega also wrote lyrics for two songs ("Lightning" and "Freezing") on Songs from Liquid Days by composer Philip Glass. Vega's song "Left of Center" co-written with Steve Addabbo for the 1986 John Hughes film Pretty in Pink reached No. 32 on the UK Singles Chart in 1986.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 584. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. Her next effort, Solitude Standing (1987), garnered critical and commercial success, selling over a million copies in the U.S. It includes the international hit single Luka, which is written about, and from the point of view of, an abused child—at the time an uncommon subject for a pop hit. While continuing a focus on Vega's acoustic guitar, the music is more strongly pop-oriented and features fuller arrangements. The a cappella Tom's Diner from this album was later a hit, remixed by two British dance producers under the name DNA, in 1990. The track was originally a bootleg, until Vega allowed DNA to release through her record company, and it became her all-time biggest hit. 1990s Vega's third album, Days of Open Hand (1990), continued in the style of her first two albums. In 1992 she released the album 99.9F°. It consists of a mixture of folk music, dance beats and industrial music. This record was awarded Gold status by the RIAA in recognition of selling over 500,000 copies in the U.S. The single "Blood Makes Noise" from this album peaked at number-one on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks. Her fifth album, Nine Objects of Desire, was released in 1996. The music varies between a frugal, simple style and the industrial production of 99.9F°. This album contains "Caramel", featured in the movie The Truth About Cats & Dogs and, later, the trailer for the movie Closer. A song not included on that album, "Woman on the Tier", was featured on the soundtrack of the movie Dead Man Walking. In 1997 she took a singing part on the concept album Heaven and Hell, a musical interpretation of the seven deadly sins by her colleague Joe Jackson, with whom she had already collaborated in 1986 on "Left of Center" from the Pretty in Pink soundtrack (with Vega singing and Jackson playing piano). In 1999, Avon Books published Vega's book The Passionate Eye: The Collected Writings of Suzanne Vega, a volume of poems, lyrics, essays and journalistic pieces. 2000s In September 2001, Vega released a new album entitled Songs in Red and Gray. Three songs deal with Vega's divorce from her first husband, Mitchell Froom. At the memorial concert for her brother Tim Vega in December 2002, Vega began her role as the subject of the direct-cinema documentary, Some Journey, directed by Christopher Seufert of Mooncusser Films. The documentary has not been completed. Underground hip hop duo Felt named a track on their album Felt: A Tribute to Christina Ricci released in 2002 "Suzanne Vega". In 2003, the twenty-one-song greatest hits compilation Retrospective: The Best of Suzanne Vega was released. (The UK version of Retrospective included an eight-song bonus CD as well as a DVD containing twelve songs.) In the same year she was invited by Grammy Award-winning jazz guitarist Bill Frisell, to play at the Century of Song concerts at the famed Ruhrtriennale in Germany. In 2003, she hosted the American Public Media radio series American Mavericks, about 20th century American composers, which received the Peabody Award for Excellence in Broadcasting. On August 3, 2006, Vega became the first major recording artist to perform live in the Internet-based virtual world, Second Life. The event was hosted by John Hockenberry of public radio's The Infinite Mind. On September 17, 2006, she performed in Central Park, as part of a benefit concert for the Save Darfur Coalition. During the concert she highlighted her support for Amnesty International, of which she has been a member since 1988.The Official Suzanne Vega Website .::. By Suzanne: Articles, Poetry and Essays. Web.archive.org (November 11, 2006). Retrieved on 2011-05-07. http://www.suzannevega.com/bySuzanne/childhoodStolen.htm In early October 2006, Vega took part in the Academia Film Olomouc (AFO) in Olomouc, the Czech Republic, the oldest festival of documentary films in Europe, in which she appeared as a main guest. She was invited there as the subject of the documentary film by director Christopher Seufert, that had a test screening at the festival. At the end of the festival she performed her classic songs and added one brand new piece called New York Is a Woman. Vega is also interviewed in the book Everything Is Just a Bet which was published in Czech in October 2006. The book contains twelve interview transcriptions from the talk show called Stage Talks that regularly runs in the Švandovo divadlo (Švandovo Theatre) in Prague. Vega introduced the book to the audience of the Švandovo divadlo (Švandovo Theatre), and together with some other Czech celebrities gave a signing session. She signed a new recording contract with Blue Note Records in the spring of 2006, and released Beauty & Crime on July 17, 2007. The album was produced by Jimmy Hogarth, which won a Grammy Award for Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical. Her contract was not renewed and she was dropped in June 2008.http://www.suzannevega.com/cgi-bin/discus/show.cgi?4160/5619 In 2007, Vega followed the lead of numerous other mainstream artists and released her track "Pornographer's Dream" as podsafe. The song spent two weeks at number-one during 2007 and finished as the No. 11 hit of the year on the PMC Top10's annual countdown. In 2015, Vega joined The 14th Annual Independent Music Awards judging panel to assist independent musicians' careers. MicControl She was also a judge for the 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th Independent Music Awards. 2010s A partial cover version of her song Tom's Diner was used to introduce the 2010 British movie 4.3.2.1, with its lyrics largely rewritten to echo the plot. This musical hybrid was released as "Keep Moving". Vega participated in the Danger Mouse/Sparklehorse/David Lynch collaboration Dark Night of the Soul. She wrote both melody and lyrics for her song, which is titled "The Man Who Played God", inspired by a biography of Pablo Picasso. Vega sang lead vocals on the song "Now I Am an Arsonist" with singer-songwriter Jonathan Coulton on his 2011 album, Artificial Heart. Vega has re-recorded her back-catalogue,Suzanne Vega | Brief Bio 2010. Suzannevega.com. Retrieved on 2011-05-07. both for artistic and commercial (and control) reasons, in the Close-up series. Vol. 1 (Love Songs) and Vol. 2 (People & Places) appeared in 2010 while Vol. 3 (States of Being) was released in July 2011Twitter / Suzanne Vega: Vol 3 of Close-Up coming out in July of this year – States of Being. Twitter.com. Retrieved on 2011-05-24. followed by Vol. 4 (Songs of Family) in September 2012. Volumes 2, 3 and 4 of the Close-Up albums included previously unrecorded material; Volumes 2 and 3 each included one new collaboratively written song, while Volume 4 included three songs that Vega had written years earlier, but had not previously gotten around to recording. In all, Vega's Close-Up series features 60 re-recorded songs and five new compositions, representing about three-quarters of her lifetime songwriting output. While performing live, Vega and long-term collaborator Gerry Leonard began to introduce a number of new songs into the setlist, including the live favorite I Never Wear White. Over the course of a year, the songs were completed and recorded in a live-studio setting with the help of a number of guests. Produced by Leonard, Tales from the Realm of the Queen of Pentacles was released in February 2014."Ishtar Press-release Announcement headliner for the Festival Antigel in Geneva, February 15, 2014 It was her first album of new material in seven years and became Vega's first studio album to reach the UK Top 40 since 1992, peaking at No. 37. New album Lover, Beloved: Songs from an Evening with Carson McCullers was released on October 14, 2016. Songwriting At the age of nine she began to write poetry. She was encouraged to do so by her stepfather. It took her 3 years to write her first song, Brother Mine, it was ready at the age of 14. It was first published on Close-Up Vol. 4, Songs of Family, along with her other early song, The Silver Lady. Vega hasn't learned to read musical notes, she sees the melody as a shape and chords as colors. She focuses on lyrics and melodic ideas, for advanced features – like intros or bridges – she relies on other artists she works with. Most of her albums, except the first one, was made in such cooperation. She claims that 80% of the songs she started writing get finished. The most important artistic influence on her work comes from Lou Reed, Bob Dylan and Leonard Cohen. Some other important artists for her are Paul Simon and Laura Nyro. Theater Vega and Duncan Sheik wrote a play Carson McCullers Talks About Love, about the life of the writer Carson McCullers. In the play, which premiered in 2011, Vega alternates between monologue and songs. Vega and Sheik were nominated for Outstanding Music in a Play for the 57th annual Drama Desk awards. The album Lover, Beloved: Songs from an Evening with Carson McCullers, based on this play, was released in 2016. Vega considers it to be a third version, because it's rewritten, and she made the first version in college. Amanuensis Productions Vega has established her own recording label after the 2008 economic crisis. From that point, she stopped working for Blue Note Records and started thinking about re-recording her back catalog with new arrangements and gaining control over her works (which she eventually did with the Close-Up Series). The name "Amanuensis Productions" was meant as a private joke about "servant" (amanuensis) owning the "masters" (recording masters), also a pun at A&M still legally owning her previous master tapes. Running the label proved to be harder than she expected. In 2015 it just "broke even", but new licenses were coming for Tom's Diner. Personal life On March 17, 1995, Vega married Mitchell Froom, a musician and a record producer (who played on and produced 99.9F° and Nine Objects of Desire). They have a daughter, Ruby Froom (born July 8, 1994). The band Soul Coughing's Ruby Vroom album was named after her, with Vega's approval. Recently Ruby sang with her mother on a couple of occasions. Vega and Froom separated and divorced in 1998. On February 11, 2006, Vega married Paul Mills, a lawyer. Vega practices Nichiren Buddhism and is a member of the US branch of the worldwide Buddhist association Soka Gakkai International. Works Studio albums * Suzanne Vega (1985) * Solitude Standing (1987) * Days of Open Hand (1990) * 99.9F° (1992) * Nine Objects of Desire (1996) * Songs in Red and Gray (2001) * Beauty & Crime (2007) * Tales from the Realm of the Queen of Pentacles (2014) * Lover, Beloved: Songs from an Evening with Carson McCullers (2016) Books * The Passionate Eye: The Collected Writing of Suzanne Vega (1999) ISBN 9780380973538. References External links * * * *Suzanne Vega recording of 'Streets of Laredo' for Pioneers for a Cure Category:1959 births Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:A&M Records artists Category:American female guitarists Category:American female rock singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American folk rock musicians Category:American folk singers Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American rock guitarists Category:Barnard College alumni Category:Blue Note Records artists Category:Fast Folk artists Category:Feminist musicians Category:Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School alumni Category:Folk musicians from New York Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Members of Sōka Gakkai Category:American Buddhists Category:Musicians from Santa Monica, California Category:Singers from California Category:Singers from New York City Category:Songwriters from California Category:Songwriters from New York Category:American rock songwriters Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:Guitarists from California Category:Guitarists from New York City